


Back Home

by Ella_Imagines



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Imagines/pseuds/Ella_Imagines
Summary: Waking up in a strange room, you realize you are in the world of Supernatural, replacing the girlfriend of Dean Winchester himself.





	1. Not your Y/N

Last I remember, my room was blue… and I didn’t have a brick wall. Wait, I do not have a brick wall, and this is not my nightstand.

I almost got up in panic. I could feel my heart starting to beat faster and harder. I swallowed the knot that was forming in my throat along with the instinct to scream and cry.

_Calm down, Y/N. Everything is fine. No need to panic. Breath. Think._

_Is that… an arm? Okay, stay still. No panicking. Stay calm. Breath._

_Okay now, let’s check._

This is not my bed. This is not my room and that arm on my waist is definitely from a male… God, please tell me I’m not in the position I think I’m in! I’m a straight A girl, I’m good and loyal and… the only way this could’ve happened is if someone kidnapped me.

_Oh, great thinking for staying calm. **Kidnapped.**_

My breathing was getting heavier by the second and I willed myself to calm down once more when I heard the arm’s owner stir slightly. I know screaming and panicking won’t help me now, so best option was to remain calm or at least breathing.

Now, what’s the last thing I remember? Well, I went to sleep in my room like every day after scrolling mindlessly through Tumblr. Then I wake up in a strange room altogether, with a stranger wrapped around me.

Maybe I’m dreaming? I was reading some Supernatural reader inserts before going to sleep, so maybe my tired mind conjured a nightmare to try and reprise the excitement felt on those fics I read.

 _Because being kidnapped is so exciting…_   

“Mhmm…” the male at my side grunted softly. I felt light pressure on my ribs, meaning he was tightening his grip.

Okay, that definitely felt real. I know how dreams feel, I’ve had lucid dreams before… this was nothing like it.

I stared down at my body unconsciously and I couldn’t help the tiny squeak that was meant to be a “What the fuck?!” but came out as a panicked low squeal. I seriously wanted to scream out loud because what I saw wasn’t my body. I was totally sure of it.

I mean, just the size of my breasts said that I wasn’t a teenager anymore. However, looking further I noticed I was… fit. I didn’t have a belly to speak of now… or not much, at least.

Fucking hell. What if I lost my memory? Maybe this is like that movie where the girl forgets every day of her life when she wakes up, stuck in reliving one day over and over?

I felt something brushing my neck from behind softly. When I heard a light sniff, I knew it was the stranger’s nose rubbing me. Then I felt something softer, a little wet…  _lips,_ those were definitely lips.

I couldn’t help the shiver that went through my whole body. I felt every last hair in my body stand… however, I would’ve supposed the shiver was from the sheer terror I felt just seconds ago, but I knew how terror shivers felt and this was not it.

When shivering from fear, I feel a sudden surge of energy in my chest and the almost uncontrollable need to run as fast as I can. This was so much different. I had felt the need for screaming and panicking, but now I felt safe and so much calmer. I felt in peace. Also, there was this sudden urge for my hands to reach for this stranger and hold him, to curl up to him like a purring kitten.

_The theory of me losing my memory seems very likely now._

Well, surely this stranger knows about the memory loss problem and he’s just trying to calm me down. What he’s doing really feels awesome… would it be too wrong to just give in? I’ve never had this much attention in my life. It feels nice.

However, when this strong and talented male  _(because surely not everyone could be so good and patient at giving soft neck kisses)_  started kissing my neck, just below my right ear, with renewed passion, I couldn’t help to tense up a bit. That felt too good.

I felt the arm on my ribs a little weaker and the lips immediately retire from my neck.

_Please, don’t stop. It was so good. What did I do wrong?_

“You still mad, sweetheart?” his voice was deep and strong. It felt familiar. I’ve heard it somewhere, I know it. However, it was hard to think where I had heard him before when another pleasurable shiver ran through my body. Some part of me was telling me to fucking get over myself and start thinking, but I didn’t want to. This man (guy?) felt safe. Whatever he was doing to my neck earlier felt heavenly.

I haven’t felt safe in so long, and no one has ever made me feel so… good. Couldn’t I have a little bit more of it? I didn’t want to be scared, I didn’t want to panic… I just wanted to go back to sleep having this man wrapped tightly around me.

_Well, the situation sure has changed.  I go from wanting to run screaming to wanting to curl up and purr like a kitten._

“Oh, sweetheart… you know I didn’t mean it. Last night was… it was pretty awful. We both screamed things we didn’t mean… Y/N, you know…” I heard him sigh deeply. His voice sounded so frustrated and… maybe resigned? Oh dear, I’ve tired him out… but how? What did I do? He mentioned last night… last night I was in my room.

Oh right. Kidnapped or memory loss; tomato, tomatoe. Either theory sounded good right now… if he mentioned last night then maybe I don’t have memory loss, or he doesn’t know about it… if he kidnapped me, then why would he be explaining himself?

“I just don’t know, kiddo. It felt like we were just going through the motions, but today… now… I just… I feel different. It’s like when I first saw you, all badass, strolling down a bar with such confidence… you did things to me, sweetheart. Now it’s like that… but better, stronger… different. I don’t know how to describe it, but I just wanna lay down with you all day and…” his voice was soft and even though I wasn’t facing him, I knew deep down, he was telling the truth.

I felt deeply confused, of course. I never went to bars and I wasn’t confident at all. What was he talking about? Even if I lost my memory, going to a bar and just ‘making things’ to a man doesn’t sound like me at all.

I decided to turn around and ask this questions upfront. Maybe he got drunk and confused me with a bar chick? Maybe he got into my room and did kidnap me, thinking I was another girl? That didn’t explain the change of body and didn’t seem very logical. However, the simple thought of this man (whose face was a mystery) with another woman  _(girl? How in hell am I supposed to describe myself now?_ ) made my chest feel heavy and my throat goes dry.

However, when I turned I got… more than I expected, that’s for sure.

There, laying right beside me, less than a foot away from me, was this… gorgeous man. Dirty blonde and spiky hair, fanfiction green eyes, sun-kissed skin and tiny freckles… my God, he was a sight to behold. It was… Jensen Ackles.

_I’m sure of it. I swear it’s him._

I wanted to scream (or screech) in pure terror or bliss. I really couldn’t decide which was winning.

“Ah, I…” I tried to form a coherent sentence, but rational thinking and talking were beyond me at the moment.

I mean, who could blame me? He was gorgeous, perfect even and there he was. He was there. Laying. On. My. Side. He was there. He was laying on his back but had his head turned to me. I could feel his heat, his breath… his stare. He was just staring at me and I was just gaping like a fish.

I didn’t even try to hide how I was staring at him. Anything that didn’t include breathing and staring was literally forgotten.

In my staring; however, I noticed little things that my eyes have been trained to notice (what with all the hours I’ve tried to draw different faces for variable amounts of time). I noticed that there were little scars here and there, either on his cheeks or forehead. His lips were swollen, but not bruised. His nose was just the tiniest bit crooked… I knew from brotherly experience it probably was because of it once being broken. Last thing I noticed was the bags under his eyes and how tired he seemed. Then he smiled and chuckled a bit. He crossed his arms and turned to his side to face me completely.

“What?” he asked with a little laugh. I wanted to laugh with him, but instead, I kept on staring in complete awe.

My gaze; however, shifted from his face to his arms and the first thing I noticed was more scars.

Slowly, but surely, I was regaining my ability to think. So, the first thing that came to my mind when I looked at those scars again was “This is not Jensen Ackles”. It couldn’t be… there were too many scars for this man to be an actor.

His eyes slowly turned concerned and he scooted closer. He lifted his hand and placed it in my cheek softly. “Sweetheart, what is it?” his voice was soft, unlike his hand. It felt rough and rugged, the way one’s hand would get with hard work.

**This man was no actor.**

Staring into his eyes, still in awe, I asked myself:

“Who are you?”

I realized too late I said that out loud. More like murmured it, but it was enough for him to hear me.

His eyes widened for a second and surprise was written all over his face. Then, he seemed to control it and went back to smiling, albeit a little more nervously, I noticed.

“Y/N, sweetheart, what do you mean who am I? C’mon, you couldn’t have that much to drink that you don’t remember your boyfriend for three years; now can you?” he chuckled nervously.

“Boyfriend? For three years?” I repeated dumbfounded. The words felt foreign in my tongue.  _Boyfriend? Three years? **What?**_

He took a hold of my shoulder and looked at me, right in the eye. “C’mon Y/N, this isn’t funny.” All nervousness was apparently gone, and he was just staring at me sternly.

“How do you know my name?” I asked, ignoring the concern filling his gaze. I think I heard him whine a little.

“Y/N, please… just… I’m Dean Winchester, okay? You know that, you know me. Now stop playing games, it’s definitely not funny, so stop, okay? Just stop. I know yesterday was bad, I know it was my fault and I shouldn’t have flirted with that waitress. I know, okay? I know. Just stop. Stop, okay?” His voice was hoarse and his eyes were rimmed red. A part of me wanted to hold him tight and never let go. I wanted to comfort him, and just stay with him all the time he needs me to, even more. I just had this urge to kiss him senseless and say whatever I needed for him to smile again.

However, my brain wasn’t listening to any of my instincts, and I just started processing his words.

“Dean… Winchester…” I repeated slowly in a murmur. The words felt so foreign but at the same time so familiar. Like I’ve said them so many times but… it was never like this. It was never the name of someone real.

That’s when everything made sense in my brain.

_Dean Winchester. Supernatural. Supernatural character. Fictional character. As in not a real, breathing, gorgeous man laying right fucking beside me._

“Nope”

That was the only thing I thought.

**_Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope._ **

I stood up in a flash and went directly to the door. I opened it forcefully and almost expected there to be a bunch of flashes, cameramen and a host with hipster glasses and a microphone screaming “You’ve been pranked!” at me. This had to be a bloody fucking joke. It had to.

But they were no flashes, cameramen, nor a host.

_**Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope.** _

Oh, they were hidden. I had to find those motherfuckers and beat the shit out of every single person who planned this. Oh, and my brother. He surely gave them the idea. He was going to suffer hell.

_He hates spiders, cockroaches, and rats, huh? Well, tomorrow morning, and every single morning after that, he will wake up to them! Oh, and don’t even get me started on his Xbox One, I’ll erase his account, and I’ll burn the fucking power cable. His Halo limited edition figurines? Consider them gone. Either burned or sold by a dollar. His laptop? Old scrap metal. His plasma T.V.? I know where mom has a gun loaded with bullets._

_**He. Will. Pay.** _

I kept on running and opening every door just waiting to see where they were hiding. They had to be somewhere!

“Y/N, wait up!” I heard the man’s voice distantly. I turned my head and saw that he was getting some pants on, trying to follow me at the same time.

I don’t know why, but I ran. I ran for dear life. I ran like the devil himself was chasing me.

I stopped and turned when I saw a set of stairs and a door. I immediately took that way just to stop dead on my tracks. I knew this room. I’d seen it on my T.V., laptop, iPad, and phone. Of course, it was very different seeing it through a screen than seeing it in person, but I still knew where I was.

A larger set of stairs at my left, and a huge table with a world map on it at the center. It was the War Room from the Men of Letters’ Bunker. I barely noticed the old machinery at my right side, and I just stared at the room.

I willed my feet to walk. I was afraid. Afraid of everything that could happen now.

This doesn’t look like a set.

I felt my eyes stinging from the tears that were forming. I felt my throat close, and my heart starts to beat like crazy. I was shaking.

I swear to God, I will cry from pure joy if I see one single cameraman, or a flash of a camera, or anything to tell me this is a joke. A very sick joke, but a joke.

However, I kept walking slowly, until I approached the three stairs to my right that clearly led to another room.

I tried to take a deep breath to steel myself, but nothing could’ve prepared me for what happened next.

Slowly, I poked my head to see at this other room. It was a library. No, it was the library. So familiar and yet so… unknown and new.

There was a man sitting at one of the library’s tables, calmly reading a green old book while sipping on his cup of coffee.

Suddenly, he lifted his gaze from his book and focused on me. He smiled, a bit forcefully and lifted his cup a little.

“Hey Y/N, awake so early?” his voice was calm and casual. Just another Sunday.

I gripped the edge of the wall I was previously trying to hide in and just breathed in. I gripped the wall for support with both hands.

It hit me at once.

_This was no prank show. This was not a dream._

_That man back there was Dean Winchester. This man sitting here, so casually, is Sam Winchester._

_This is real._

“This. Is. Real.” I said staring at the floor.

“Y/N?” The man… Sam’s voice was concerned. I heard the dragging of a chair, and I heard heavy footsteps. However, before Sam could reach me, there was someone placing his hand on my shoulder and squeezing.

“Y/N, what the fuck? What happened? Why did you run from me? What is it?” Dean was breathing heavily at my side.

I turned around and searched his eyes instinctively.

He was already staring at me, worry evident in his gorgeous eyes. I didn’t even think. I just looked right into his eyes and said shakily:

**“I’m-I’m not your Y/N”.**


	2. Beautiful Soul

“What?” I heard both brothers ask at the same time. I saw the utter confusion in Dean’s eyes… but as I continued to stare at his perfectly green eyes I noticed how the confusion faded away rather quickly and a new emotion set in. Was it… rage? The hell? He was… angry at me? Of all things, he is angry. No, scratch that. He’s not angry. He’s furious. His jaw is ticking. Oh, God. He’s doing the jaw thingy. The. Jaw. Thingy. Does he think I’m… joking? What kind of person does he think I am? I would never joke about this! Everyone knows that! I mean, okay, this is not common but, c’mon… it’s me! Everyone and anyone trusts me. I’m trustable. Every teacher in my life has said that. I am trustworthy. He should be used to strange things like this and he should know my word is something I respect!

Reality check: You’re not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy… Okay, technically you are in Kansas but… uh…yeah.

“I… uh…. I’m-I’m not-” I started trying to explain myself. Maybe, I wasn’t that trustworthy person here. Maybe the… uh… “other me” is a jokester of sorts.

“Cut the crap, Y/N.” Dean almost growled at me. His arms were now crossed in front of him and he was looking at me with a mix of could only be incredulity and rage. Yeah… he doesn’t believe me. Like, at all.

“Listen to me, Dean… I just… I was… I…”I tried. I did. However, it all dawned on me, again.

I’m a seventeen-year-old girl (eighteen in less than a month). I’m a straight-A student. I’m a rather good person.

I woke up in the Supernatural world. The world where monsters are real. Werewolves. Vampires. Demons. Angels. God. The Darkness.

I was stuck. Stuck with the guys who seem to be the epicenter of all this supernatural activity (the irony) since they are the main characters of the freaking show.

“Oh my god…” I breathe, feeling tears welling up in my eyes and my knees going weak. I try to find something to hold onto and almost immediately, I feel a firm hand on my arm holding me up.

“Dean, she’s doesn’t seem fine” I hear Sam’s worried voice and assume he is the one holding me up.

“For fuck’s sake, Sam, she’s obviously acting! She’s trying to be a bitch and punish me for what happened yesterday!” Dean’s loud screams make me shrink into myself.

He is angry and I caused that.

That thought doesn’t help me at all to calm down, it just makes my heart beat faster and the tears to start to flow freely down my cheeks.

“I-I don’t…” I try to defend myself but his booming voice cuts me off again.

“I’m tired of this shit, Y/N!” he yells at me, making me back off on instinct and I feel Sam’s strong hands on my shaking arms as if he was trying to calm me. “Every time I think we can be alright, you pull something like this!” he exclaims, slamming his fist into the wooden table and making me jump.

“You don’t understand, I’m telling the truth. I’m…” I try to explain, as I step closer to him. However, his seething glare stops me dead in my tracks.

“I want you out by tomorrow morning,” he growls angrily before turning and walking away, back from where we came from. I hear his loud steps getting farther and farther away as I stand still, frozen in shock.

“Y/N?” I hear someone softly calling me and that’s when things start to make sense again.

“I-I…” stuttering, I close my eyes and try to lean into something again as my mind races.

Not only am I at the Supernatural world, but Dean Winchester just kicked me out. He fucking kicked me out, just like that. He wants me out by tomorrow morning. Tomorrow morning. I’m not… what am I even supposed to do? I’m a seventeen-year-old girl who’s never worked in her entire damn life, not to mention I’m not even in my own fucking world.

“Y/N?” someone calls out again, but it seems distant as a million thoughts go through my head and my breathing becomes even more ragged.

Not in my own world.

Oh dear, what am I going to do? I’m alone here.

What should I do? Where should I go? Or better yet, where can I go? I don’t have money, friends or anything. For god’s sake, I don’t even know how to drive!

“Y/N!” the same voice calls again, but now more urgently.

I feel my lungs burning and suddenly it seems like I’ve forgotten how to breathe. As my vision becomes blurry, I feel myself falling, feeling my legs too weak to hold me. I close my eyes, expecting the impact of the hard fall, but instead, as cliche as it may sound, I feel strong arms around my middle. However, that doesn’t matter much as now there are black spots around my vision and soon, I slip into blissful unconsciousness.

Swallowing hard, I take my time to analyze the girl lying unconscious in my arms. I know I should carry her to her bedroom, the one she had before she moved in with Dean… but instead, I’m observing her like a creep.

I always knew that my brother’s girlfriend was rather attractive, but her personality always drove me off. She was manipulative and petty, not to mention that she always seemed to want everyone’s attention to be solely on her to the degree of even faking injuries to get it; however, she was a damn good hunter and that’s what really brought her to our path, unfortunately. Sometimes I wonder what does Dean see that I can’t to stay with her for so long and only come to the conclusion that Dean thinks that he deserved a woman like that.

However, today there’s something different about her in general. I can’t really point it out… I just can say without a shadow of a doubt that she’s different.

“Sam” I hear a familiar deep voice calling me from above and I look up to see Cas, standing just a few feet away from me, staring at me. It takes me a moment to realize how weird this must look like and feel my cheeks redden a bit in shame. Which, is really weird, since this is just Y/N and there’s no one in this world I could be less attracted to, no matter what this may seem.

“Cas” I answer before starting to get up, carrying Y/N, planning on taking her to her room as I should have the moment she lost consciousness.

“Stop right there, Sam” Cas’ voice sounds worried as he stares at Y/N’s limp form.

“She uh, just had a great shock, Cas. She’ll be fine as soon as she wakes up.” I explain a bit hesitant, but he seems not to hear me as he gets closer to us with slow, hesitant steps. That confuses me. “Is everything alright?” I ask, but still, I don’t get an answer.

The angel seems entranced as he steps closer until he’s right in front of us; then he lifts his right hand slowly, softly places it on Y/N’s forehead and closes his eyes. I stare at this strange interaction for a few moments before Cas opens his eyes again. He looks at me for a moment, then turns down to Y/N and his gaze somehow softens. This, of course, has me baffled. Castiel has never liked Y/N, he avoids her at all costs and she does the same to him… and now he’s not only worried about her but looks at her with some kind of affection? What the hell?

“Cas, is everything alright?” I repeat myself, now a bit hesitant. Maybe all of this is just a weird ass dream? Because there’s been just too many strange things happening all at once, and that’s me saying that.

“Did she behave strangely before she passed out?” his question takes me by surprise. I dumbly nod once I fully process his question. “What did she do? Did she say anything?”

“I’m not sure, Cas. I was here in the library when she came running. She seemed… terrified. She was looking all over the place as if in panic and then she just leaned into the wall and…” I sighed, looking down at her. The image of her panicked face made my heart twist for some reason. I shake my head and look at Cas again. He’s staring right back at me, eager to hear me continue. “… and then Dean arrived. He asked her about her running and… and she said something really weird.”

“What did she say?” Cas eagerly pushes. I’ve never seen him so anxious.

“She told Dean, and I quote, “I’m not your Y/N”” I say, feeling a bit ridiculous for saying such words. “Dean then started yelling at her and, it was really weird because she didn’t fight back at all. She just shrank into herself and she even started crying. I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her cry before…” I drift off, looking down again and catching sight of her still wet cheeks.

“Was that all?” he asks after a moment.

“Dean told her that they were over and then she passed out” I try to shrug it off, knowing that like many times before, Dean didn’t really mean it… which was why her reaction seems so weird. “Now, can you tell me what’s happening? This is all too weird, Cas.”

“Sam… you’re not carrying Y/N right now,” he says, turning to stare up at me. I almost want to laugh, thinking this is all a well-orchestrated joke… but a glance into the angel’s eyes reminds this is Castiel. Castiel, who never really got what a joke or prank was, the angel who is always serious and the one friend that’s always disliked Y/N.

“What?” I hear myself sounding dumbfounded because that’s how I feel. It’s all so confusing. “What do you mean, Cas? This is Y/N, Dean’s three-year girlfriend… well, ex-girlfriend and…” I try to explain and convince him, however I know I’m trying to convince myself.

“No” he interrupts me “This is not her. It may be her body, but it’s not her soul. Our Y/N’s soul isn’t very bright nor pretty… the soul lying inside of her right now, it’s the most beautiful one I’ve ever seen. Pure and innocent. In fact, in all my eons of life, I’ve never seen something quite like it…” he murmurs the last part as he returns his gaze to the girl laying in my arms.

“So… what? Who is this? What should we do?” I question him as I shift a bit, starting to feel uncomfortable with holding someone unknown in my arms.

“We should wait for her to wake up and ask her that,” Cas suggests and I nod curtly before I start walking towards the rooms.

Once I’m in the room I intended to leave her all alone, I carefully place her on the bed. For some reason, I feel like I should protect this girl, this beautiful soul Cas talks about… because if she’s pure and innocent, then surely she doesn’t belong here, with us.

“I’ll wait here for her to wake up,” Cas says as he stands firmly by one of the drawers. I’m not really sure if that’s a great idea, seeing as she’ll be frightened enough when she wakes up and having someone staring at you isn’t quite relaxing. However, maybe that’s the best option right now. Cas won’t be distracted and he can help her with his gifts if she has another panic attack like the one she passed out from. So again, I simply nod before turning and getting out of the room.

As I walk back to the library, I decide that I won’t tell Dean anything until we know who is this person or soul living inside of Y/N’s body. Maybe Cas sees a beautiful, innocent soul… but that doesn’t necessarily mean that she is good news. Maybe someone changed places with the real Y/N for a greater plan or something similar… However, as I start searching through the library everything I can about souls, I wonder if the same Y/N didn’t plan all of this.


	3. Coffee Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't realize I posted the same chapter twice. Here's the real Third Chapter.

Waking up in darkness is always a bit confusing, at least for the first few seconds. The time as you awake and realize that whatever you dreamt of is being vanished by the weight of reality is always… eerie. Especially if it is spent in the dark. However, unlike many other times, I welcomed this darkness.

_It was just a nightmare._

_Just a very, very real feeling nightmare… but just that._

I sit up slowly, breathing relieved when I felt soft covers. My bed felt a bit… uncomfortable, but that’s okay. I extend my hand, searching around the night desk for my night lamp or find my phone to check the time.

Maybe it’s time to get ready for school already.

“You’re awake” a deep voice calls from the foot of my bed.

_That’s not my brother…_

It’s the only thing I manage to think before I screech like a bloody banshee and hastily try to get up from bed. I stumble and fall flat on my face, but that doesn’t stop me. I see some light from below a door and desperately crawl over to it, opening it faster than I think possible. Distantly, I realize that the door is not in the right place, it’s not where mine is.

“What the hell?!” I hear another, more familiar, deep voice yell a bit distantly, before I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder.

“Please, calm down” Unknown voice tells me with so much softness and calmness that I almost feel stupid for freaking out. Then, I turn around and, with the light from the hallway, manage to recognize the owner of the first unknown voice. Blue ocean eyes, dark brown hair and a very familiar trenchcoat have my heart skipping a beat, and not pleasantly.

“You… you… you…” I stuttered as I walked backwards. I felt myself falling again, my back colliding against the hard concrete floor. The sting was hard but I barely noticed as I tried to still back away as I tried to deny what this meant. “No… no it can’t…” I kept murmuring and stuttering as I crawled backwards, my eyes never leaving the ocean blues, staring at me worriedly. I soon collided against the opposite wall, but that didn’t make me react right away. I kept shaking my head, murmuring incoherently and trying to get away from the man in front of me.

“Cas?! What are you doing to Y/N?!” the deep familar voice I had heard right after I screeched sounded, now much closer, somewhere along my right. However, I didn’t dare to turn around. The sight before me, the man that I knew from a T.V. show and internet photos was standing right in front of me… but I knew it wasn’t him. The nightmare I thought was fading when I woke up to darkness, now returned full force.

_Supernatural._

_Dean._

_Sam._

_Winchesters._

_Real._

_**Fuck.** _

Heavy footsteps approaching and a voice that sounded more like barking were distant to me. I felt cold sweat slipping through my body. I blinked, once, twice, thrice. My heart speeding up, my cheeks heating up, vision blurry.

_No, no, no, no, no, no. It was a nightmare! I-I… I can’t! Oh no, I can’t. What I’m going to do?_

“Hey, hey, look at me.” A third, softer voice calls me as firm hands hold my face. I try to focus and see that right in front of me there are… brown eyes. Tender and worried brown eyes. Long, shaggy brown hair. Slight scruff. Slightly crooked nose and… pretty brown eyes. “Breathe in, come on Y/N. Breathe in with me.” he urges me softly. I easily find myself trying to follow his orders. “That’s good, now out.” he smiles as I do my best to just concentrate on my breathing as he guides me. A moment later, I feel indescribable warmth surrounding me and my body relaxes. I close my eyes, relishing in the comforting, unknown warmth.

“Are you okay, now?” I hear… Cas, asking. It sounds a bit harsh, but I know it’s well intended. I sigh before nodding. I open my eyes and try to stand up leaning into the wall that I collided with earlier, however strong arms help me instead.

Once I’m up, surrounded by three men… men that until yesterday were very much just fictional characters or at most, actors on a screen, I feel the warmth slowly leaving me. I shiver involuntarily but still hold myself up.

“Y/N?” Dean’s voice is just like this morning, when I asked him who was he. Worried, frightened.

“I think we should talk.” I say, not daring to look at any of them in the eyes.

“Come on, I made some breakfast” Sam, the one still holding me, suggests softly before softly dragging me alongside him. I blush, embarrassed by the proximity of such a gorgeous man to me, but remind myself that he always was a cutie and a considerate guy, a complete gentleman… when needed.

Uncomfortable was an understatement. Sitting at the bunker’s kitchen table, in front of me was Dean, at his left was Cas and beside me was Sam. All of them, deeply and insistently staring at me while I was dead set in ignoring it.

Keeping my head down was the best option right now. The coffee that Dean had given me, not even a minute ago, seemed so much more interesting than anything right now. It was a pretty light brown. The coffee I liked to drink was always… darker, but I wasn’t about to complain about something I hadn’t even tasted. So ignoring all the insistent stares, I brought the cup closer to my lips and drank up a bit of the liquid… just to regret it the second it landed on my tongue. I couldn’t help the disgusted grimace that formed in my face and how I immediately placed the cup back at the table, away from my mouth. However, I keep my hands at the table, nervously fidgeting.

“Is everything alright? I prepared it as you always take it” it’s Dean who asks worriedly. I swallow hard and nod, a bit reluctant.

“It… it’s fine. A little too sweet, that’s all.” I answer, finally being brave enough to look up at him.

“Too sweet?” he repeats, as if stunned. Feeling a bit dumb, I nod.

“Yeah… I usually like my coffee a bit stronger.” I admit bashfully, looking away. I don’t even know why this is so embarrassing. It’s just coffee.

“Okay, well.” Sam clasps his hands loudly, seemingly trying to dissipate the tension around us. “Cas, you wanted to make some questions?”

“Yes.” His voice is raspy and I feel a heavy hand placed upon mine, making me slightly jump. “Can you tell us, who are you?”

In front of me, I see Dean scoff and get ready to answer. However, I talk before he has the chance to come up with a witty comeback.

“My name is Y/N L/N. I’m seventeen years old, eighteen in less than a month. I’m currently in my last year of high school and I’m… just a normal girl.” I finish with a sigh before looking right at the ocean blues that not even an hour ago had frightened me to death. “I-I don’t know what I’m doing here, if I’m being completely honest. I still think this, all of this, is a bad nightmare provoked by a rotten seafood and my tired mind after reading some fanfiction at one am. I mean, I do like the show and all, but this seems a bit too much, even for me…” I’m rambling now, unable to shut up. I’m nervous and talking fast, not making much sense, not even to myself.

“Hey, hey, breathe.” I feel a huge hand splayed along my back, stopping my nonsensical rambling immediately. Contact with other human beings, apart from my hands, is… weird. A good kind of weird, but still. “So… you’re a seventeen year old girl?” Sam repeats,almost cautiously as his hand starts softly rubbing my back.

Good lord, that feels great.

He literally is just rubbing my back in a comforting manner, but the slight friction and subsequent warmth makes me want to purr like a kitten, leaning into him to be petted even more.

“Uh… yeah” I answer his question after a moment.

“You… mentioned a show. Can you explain that?” Cas asks after a moment in silence. I nod, feeling dread crawling up my throat. How am I supposed to explain it?

“Well you see, in my… my world, let’s call it that, my world, uh… well, you are kinda… sorta, not real” I squeak the last part. I’m not sure how they will react. After all, the last time I tried to explain something to them, I ended up a crying mess who couldn’t handle the situation.

“Kinda, sorta, not real?” Sam repeats confused. He is looking at me curiously, but there’s not a hint of anger in his voice. I thank whatever deity may be listening for that.

“Bullshit” Dean’s booming voice makes me jump, again.

I almost want to tell him something about “inside voice” and how you speak quietly when the people you’re talking too are less than three freaking feet away. However, I was too afraid to actually say something.

“Dean.” The angel in the room scolds the older Winchester, but he doesn’t seem to listen.

“This is another one of your stupid tricks and lies, but this is going too far.” he slams his fist on the table, making me jump frightened. “Just a week ago I told you about the time we were sent to another universe, where we were actors of a freaky show. This… this is just you trying to be the center of the fucking universe, again.” His voice is filled with disgust and I hug myself, turning my gaze down to my fumbling hands. I feel Sam’s hand stop his soft caress and pulling away almost hastily, making me feel awful… for things I obviously didn’t do. “Unbelievable…” I hear him whisper before the chair screeches as he stands up.

“You’re wrong. In the universe you went into, the show was barely scraping it and Jared and Jensen didn’t speak to each other while Misha was just an outsider.” I say loud enough for him to hear me, “I remember how funny I thought of the show being self aware and all that. Specially with how dark and eerie the show was. If I remember correctly, some crazy angel was chasing you and… and I really can’t remember why. I just remember he was kinda scary, like a bodyguard, because he was in a suit.”

“How…? I never told you the… the names, how we were called in that world…” I hear his weak, surprised mumble.

“In my world, the show was successful almost from the very start and going into the fourteenth season. I started watching it around two years ago, when the twelfth season was about to premiere, just out of curiosity.” I confess, still looking at my hands when I feel Dean sitting in front of me again. “I was hooked after the second episode, rooting for both of you. Feeling Sam’s grief and the pressure from being the youngest child, the one who’s dad could never truly accept. Understanding Dean’s worry and loyalty, his hurt from Sam leaving at the first chance… feeling awful every time your childhoods were discussed, because you deserve better, because no child should have to go through what you did… and no one should suffer silently as you were…” My voice is quiet as I remember those lonely days of high school, were I binge watched as much as I could.

“Who are you?” I hear Dean’s shaky whisper and it makes me look up at him, surprised that this is what made him believe me. His eyes are wide and he’s staring at me, studying me like he was seeing the oddest thing in the world.

I gulp down the nervousness that his stare provokes and try to breathe in deeply.

“As I said, I’m Y/N L/N. Seventeen year old, straight A, high school student. Just… a normal girl, living in a boring little town.” I shrug my shoulders, looking down at the table again.

“How did you get here?” Dean is the one to ask again, more firmly this time. “What do you want with us? Did you make a spell to meet your… favorite characters?” his voice is now a little harsher and I sigh internally. There’s no winning with him.

“I didn’t. I’m a good, normal… _boring_ girl, okay? I’m too afraid of magic and all those things in real life to even try and think to get near a world that… that has it all. Much less to the guys who have to face all these things and hunt them down.” I reply honestly, finally gathering the courage to look up at them. “I really don’t know why I am here. I never wished for any of this… like, maybe sometimes I wished of meeting you just to hug you and tell you how deeply I cared for you or something of the likes. But I know for sure I’m not the only one…” I ramble before sighing and shaking my head to clear my thoughts. “Point is, I’m no one special. I can’t think of a single reason for me being the one here… there are so many other fans that would literally kill to be in my place.”

“But not you? I thought you quite liked the show” Sam asks with no bit of malice, just pure curiosity. I turn to him with a small smile and I can swear his cheeks tint pink. However, I discard the thought immediately, pinning it on him not being used to see me (well, the woman whose body I’m in) smiling much.

“I do… I did. I stopped watching after the thirteen season premiered.” I admitted a bit ashamed.

“Why?” his voice now held a lot of confusion. “What happened that made you quit it?”

“Well… I just thought it was too much. Don’t get me wrong, the plot was quite… unique and with enough plot twists to keep you hanging. However, it became too much for me because… because it felt like they were just making you suffer for the sake of it. Pushing some big plans, enemies and characters into your lives like it was nothing.” I explain, avoiding his gaze. I never told anyone my opinion, because those few friends I made through the show were very passionate about it all and couldn’t understand my reasoning into just stop watching it. They got mad whenever I mentioned it, so I just avoided it. “I didn’t think you deserved that, I just… wished you could go back to how things were on season 1, were you weren’t this big legends and just… did what you were raised to do. The whole “saving people, hunting things, the family business” trope, were the stakes weren’t too high and you did this because… because it was the right thing. Not big consequences, no big schemes…”

“So… you felt bad for us? That’s why you stopped watching it?” Dean asks slowly, almost as if he didn’t believe what he was saying.

“Yeah… I know it’s silly but… I just couldn’t take it. I understand that my friends wanted to see what was going to happen and to keep seeing you in new adventures or whatever… but I didn’t” I try to justify myself once again, however I stop talking when I feel a warm hand over one of mine. I turn to the owner and see that it’s Sam, smiling softly at me.

“It’s not silly… if anything, I think it’s cute.” He admits with a soft smile. “I mean, for you, we just were some characters on the screen and yet you… you just didn’t want to see us suffer.”

“I mean, it’s not like all the fans that kept watching it wanted you to suffer but… I grew too attached, I think” I look into his eyes, admiring the softness they hold. No one has ever looked me like that.

“Okay, now I definitely know you’re not Y/N” I hear Dean murmuring and I turn to him with a relieved smile, before I smirk slightly.

“I am Y/N… just not the one you know.” I correct him softly before he smiles a bit too, albeit a little forced, but I’ll take what I can get.

“Maybe that’s it…” I hear the one that had been quiet for almost the whole conversation and turn to look at Castiel, who in turn is staring deeply at me.

“What is?” I ask curious, while I lean my head to the side in a gesture that my family made fun of, calling me an oblivious bird whenever I did it. I still don’t get why.

“You’re not the Y/N from this world, but you’re still Y/N. Maybe that’s why you, specifically are here. Because you’re version of the Y/N we know… just from another world.” Cas tries to explain his theory and soon, I get where he’s coming from.

“Like the multiverse theory? Where there are infinite universes and each one with slight changes from the other?” I ask, leaning into the table.

“Yes. Exactly.” he nods. “You probably changed places with the Y/N that we know”

“So that means that… that she is in my body, right now? That she is… she is living my life?” I ask, trying not to feel sick. From what I’ve gathered, this other version of me wasn’t nice in the very least… and I don’t even want to imagine what she will do to my life. “How do we set this right?” I ask, trying to focus and not get into another panic attack.

“We should investigate how did it happen in the first place, what caused it… then we try and recreate it, hoping to get you back home” Dean answers after a moment of hesitation.

“Great. How do we do that?” I ask, turning to look at him.

“Well, we’ll treat this as any of our cases, so first… we do research.” Dean explains, scratching the back of his neck a bit nervously.

“Okay, so I guess that means we go to your massive library, right?” I turn to Sam and he smiles at me before standing up and offering me his hand. I take it with no hesitation, feeling his huge warm hand enveloping mine feels… right and comforting.

I hear two sets of footsteps behind us and assume that Dean and Castiel are following. It’s not long before we are at the war room and Sam softly drags me into the library.

The show never quite made it justice. It’s enormous and has tons upon tons of books stacked up, with stands that go up to the ceiling. It’s crazy.

 _This is going to take a while._  I think as I continue to admire the whole scenery. My school’s library… no, my town’s library, had nothing compared to this. I’ve never seen so many books in my life. I feel like Belle, in Beauty and the Beast, when the Beast gives her his whole library.

“You seem pretty impressed, kiddo.” I hear Dean’s voice behind me, waking me up from the daydreaming of reading a good old book with a pair of fluffy pj’s and a cup of warm coffee.

“That’s because I am” I admit, before turning around and trying to focus back into the problem at hand.

_Winchesters._

_Supernatural world._

_Got to get back home._

_Got it._

“Where should we start?” I ask, looking at Sam specifically since he was already taking out some books and setting them on the centre table.

“I think we should read whatever our Y/N read lately… you know, just in case. If that doesn’t work, then start looking through everything we know about other dimensions and travelling between them.” he explains as he starts arranging the books he was previously holding.  

I sit down across him as Dean sat beside me, with Castiel in front of him. Then I proceed to take five books from the huge pile Sam had set. I open the first book and, if there was some kind of hope that this would go easy, it was immediately erased when I saw that this book was too old and didn’t have an index. Most books looked as old, if not older than this one… so it would be hard.

“Let’s start then” I mumble, eager to solve this problem and go back to my normal life. It’s not like I loved my life back home, but I had plans for my future and… and I have worked on them so hard, I can’t lose them now. Of course I’d love to have a whirlwind romance with any of these guys and live what so many fanfics describe… but honestly? I know I’m no good for them. I don’t belong here, with them. I’m not a hunter. Hell, I’m not even good at sports. If anything, I’m a liability for them. So, the sooner they get rid of me, the better.

I sigh quietly as I finish a chapter on ghosts. I read it all since it described them as beings of another dimension… but it was mostly about how to identify them and get rid of them.

_I really hope we find this soon…_


End file.
